Le Manoir de l'Etrange
by TsukiKaneko
Summary: Les aventuriers subissent depuis plusieurs jours une tempête violente. Acculés, ils n'ont d'autre choix que de se réfugier dans un manoir lugubre ...


Salut ! Cette fic était sensée être un OS pour Halloween et puis j'avais tellement d'idées que ... J'ai décidé d'en faire une fic à chapitres ! Ce sera donc ma première, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je tâtonne encore un peu pour la fin du scénario, mais j'essaierai d'être assez constante au niveau du rythme des publications.

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, enjoy !

* * *

Une pluie battante s'abattait sur le cratère. Cela faisait cinq jours que les aventuriers arpentaient les routes, en chemin vers Mirage. Cinq jours sous un déluge constant et le groupe commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Aucun village en vue depuis des kilomètres, et les abris de fortune qu'ils avaient trouvés n'avaient pas suffi pour les protéger des caprices de la météo. Les chevaux renâclaient à avancer et leur champ de vision était considérablement réduit par les trombes d'eau. D'après les dires de Grunlek, Mirage se trouvait encore à trois jours de marche. Constatant un ralentissement du rythme, Théo décréta qu'il était nécessaire de trouver un abri. Shin partit en éclaireur, étant le seul le moins dérangé par la pluie. Pendant ce temps, le groupe s'abrita tant bien que mal sous les arbres. Bob était frigorifié et tremblait comme une feuille, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'adapter à ce temps et était trop épuisé pour râler. Grunlek prit la dernière couverture à peu près sèche pour couvrir les épaules de son ami pyromage.

« Merci … souffla ce dernier de façon presque inaudible.

-Courage Bob, on va trouver un abri au sec.»

Le demi-diable lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Il avait l'impression que même la météo voulait les empêcher de rallier leur destination. Viktor et Théo discutaient ensemble sur leur plan de route. Le premier s'inquiétait au vu du temps qu'ils subissaient depuis plusieurs jours, et des nuages bien trop noirs qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Ce n'était pas normal, et l'orage qui menaçait s'annonçait bien plus dangereux qu'une simple pluie. Le plus jeune était plus dérangé par l'état de son ami pyromage, au bord de l'épuisement total. Il était conscient de la lutte que menait constamment celui-ci, et il avait bien senti l'énergie démoniaque qui tentait de s'extirper de son corps de plus en plus fréquemment. Il n'était pas le seul à être au courant, Grunlek, malgré son manque d'affinité avec la magie, avait aussi remarqué les grimaces du pyromage. Shin était aussi au courant et passait de longs moments en compagnie du mage, pour essayer de lui changer les idées. Quant à Viktor, il préférait ne pas trop se mêler des affaires du demi-diable, laissant Théo s'en occuper. Un bruit derrière eux les interrompit dans leur réflexion: Le demi-élémentaire revenait de son exploration d'un pas pressé. Il reprit son souffle, et indiqua de son pouce la direction derrière lui.

«Il y a un grand bâtiment pas loin d'ici, à peine cinq minutes. Il semble abandonné mais je n'en suis pas sur. Dans tous les cas, nous pouvons aller y demander asile.

-Merci Shin, heureusement que tu es là, lui dit le nain en lui donnant un tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Allez, on y va. J'ai pas envie de m'éterniser dehors.» décréta Théo.

Le groupe se remit en marche, avec l'espoir de trouver un abri au sec. Le plus jeune paladin menait Lumière par la bride, son confrère plus âgé se tenant à ses côtés. Bob était assis sur la selle, se protégeant comme il pouvait avec la couverture que lui avait donné Grunlek. Le nain marchait à la droite de la monture, surveillant discrètement l'état de son ami. Eden était restée dans la forêt, plus à l'aise en nature que dans les bâtiments. Enfin, Shin ouvrait la marche pour guider le reste de la troupe. Il jetait de temps en temps des regards en arrière pour vérifier que tout le monde suivait bien. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un grand manoir, entouré de grandes grilles noires tout sauf rassurantes. Les deux paladins eurent un mouvement de recul devant le bâtiment malsain. Bob descendit du cheval et les dépassa, mu d'une énergie nouvelle, et poussa sans hésiter les immenses grilles qui s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Grunlek et Shin lui emboîtèrent le pas, ravis par l'idée d'échapper enfin à cet tempête sans fin, laissant les deux hommes et Lumière derrière eux. Ils se regardèrent et suivirent leur compagnons avec un soupir.

Le groupe se rejoignit sous un immense porche. Une mangeoire était remplie de foin frais, accompagnée d'un bac d'eau à sa droite. Théo fut pris d'un élan de méfiance. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Étaient-ils attendus ? Mais sa jument épuisée ne se posa pas plus de question, et se précipita sur la nourriture malgré la prise du paladin sur sa bride. Ce dernier poussa un énième soupir. Il avait la nette sensation de ne pas contrôler ce qui se passait, et il détestait ça. Ses amis s'étaient réunis devant la porte, et semblaient discuter de la démarche à suivre.

« On peut être sûrs que ce lieu n'est pas abandonné. observa Viktor en fixant la mangeoire remplie de nourriture.

-Et cet endroit est suspect. Vous avez vu cette porte ?! » s'écria Théo en pointant l'imposant panneau de bois devant eux.

En effet, l'entrée faisait au moins deux fois la taille de Théo et était faite dans un bois massif noir de jais. Une poignée imposante, représentant un visage démoniaque pourvu d'un bouc, ornait la porte.

« Hors de question que je rentre là dedans. conclut le paladin en croisant les bras.

-Bon, tu vas bien m'écouter Théo, commença Bob en se plantant devant lui, ce temps de merde commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système, alors que môsieur l'élu de la lumière soit d'accord ou pas, moi je reste pas dehors à me geler les miches. »

Sur ces mots, le pyromage se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée et frappa plusieurs fois avant d'attendre en tapant du pied. Grunlek, qui avait observé la scène en silence, tourna la tête vers Théo.

« Il a raison, et tu as vu comme moi l'état dans lequel il est. De plus nous sommes trop épuisés pour continuer, Théo. Accepte de te reposer au moins ce soir. »

Shin acquiesça silencieusement avant de se placer à côté de Bob. Viktor avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, n'apportant aucun soutien au paladin. Ce dernier grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, boudeur. S'ensuivit un lourd silence avant que la porte ne s'ouvre d'elle-même, dans un grincement sinistre. Le groupe pénétra dans une grande pièce, éclairée à la lueur de bougies disséminées partout sur les murs. Deux escaliers de part et d'autre de l'espace se rejoignaient en une plateforme centrale qui dominait l'endroit. Chacun restait sur ses gardes, l'air était imprégné de magie et tous pouvaient le sentir. Viktor fit un pas en avant, prenant l'initiative.

«Il y a quelqu'un ? Nous sommes un groupe de voyageurs épuisés, nous cherchons asile pour la nuit.»

Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien. Les aventuriers se jetèrent un regard entendu avant d'avancer de quelques mètres dans la pièce. Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, la porte se ferma violemment derrière eux et une brume noire commença à envahir la pièce. Théo dégaina immédiatement son épée, lâchant un «Et merde, je vous l'avais dit !», pendant que Bob enflammait ses mains, Shin cristallisait une flèche et Grunlek armait son bras. Seul le vieux paladin restait calme, les sourcils froncés, il semblait en proie à une intense réflexion.

«Qui que tu sois montre toi, enfoiré ! hurla Théo à l'attention de la menace toujours invisible à leurs yeux.

-Voyons … En voilà des manières de s'adresser à votre hôte. » lui répondit calmement une voix grave venant du haut des escaliers.

La brume noire se réunit en un point précis sur la plate forme, jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un homme. Celui-ci était grand, pourvu d'une chevelure noire de jais et son visage arborait un sourire carnassier ainsi qu'un bouc. Le tout lui donnait un air inquiétant voire effrayant et il semblait se délecter de la frayeur qu'il avait provoqué chez ses "invités".

«Bienvenue en ma demeure messieurs… Je suis Mahyar, mage noir et invocateur. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait peur.»


End file.
